


Teacher

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 1: Judged [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Hakoda is a good dad, Some of Aiko backstory, Zuko shows off healing fire, aiko keeps flirting with Hakoda, i can’t stop her, it’s Weird, the kids have a competent teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: Aiko starts teaching. Zuko makes a discovery. Aiko makes a discovery. Zuko starts teaching.
Relationships: Azula & Aiko (oc), Azula & Zuko & Yue, Yue & Aiko (oc), Zuko & Aiko (oc)
Series: Book 1: Judged [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844545
Comments: 100
Kudos: 1198





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts), [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/gifts).



> This story has bits of Muffin’s works and Vathara’s works in it. You’ll know it when you see it. I’m not subtle. 
> 
> Also, I’m posting this on my phone, so please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. I got done with it and had to share it immediately, lol.

Zuko settled down in a meditation pose on the deck, Yue on his right, Azula on his left. Aiko sat before them, smiling at Azula’s insistence at her specific spot. 

“The morning has already been eventful,” The captain said brightly. “Hopefully this will calm us down. Now, you two know how to start meditation. While you do that, I’ll help Yue.” She turned to the older princess, who nodded very seriously. 

“There’s no fire,” Azula pointed out. “We normally use a lanturn.” 

“Try to focus on your inner fire,” Aiko replied. “We can meditate with a flame later, but right now, simply focus inward.” Azula glared but closed her eyes. 

Zuko slid his eye closed and breathed in and out slowly, feeling for the burning fire in his chest. It had shifted ever since the North Pole, resembling a hearth fire warming his soul. He poked it and it responded immediately, flaring up slightly. He breathed in and felt it swell up. It made him smile. 

However, he stretched out his attention slightly, and his eye flashed open as he realized he could feel the two fires next to him. He thought about the forest fire and shivered. He had nearly pushed his sister’s inner fire down. He’d never even heard of that being possible. 

Part of him wanted to ask Aiko if she’d heard about it, but another part was scared of it. To be able to extinguish an inner fire would be a monstrous skill. 

A finger tapped on his knee. He blinked up to see Aiko staring at him sharply. He nodded and closed his eye, breathing out again. 

There was some curiosity, and he reached out for the blue flame next to him. His inner fire brushed against hers and she gasped. They both looked at each other. 

“What are you doing?” Aiko asked, raising an eyebrow at them. 

“Nothing, sorry,” Zuko said, closing his eye hurriedly. Azula snorted, but he figured she’d settled back into mediation. 

He focused on his inner fire for a while, before that same curiosity returned. He stretched out his awareness, not touching the fires around him but feeling. 

Azula’s fire felt like a bonfire laced in lightning. It felt dangerous and powerful, just like his sister. 

Aiko felt different, a contained flame, but it felt different. Something that didn’t feel right, but it did feel familiar in a way. He fought the urge to poke it and tried to see if he could feel anything else. 

Yue was on his right, and she didn’t feel like an inner fire like them. She felt cold, but not the cruelty of a Northern blizzard. She felt like soft snow drifting from the sky. There was something else there, and he felt his mind brush against it. 

**“Careful Child,”** a soft voice filled his mind. 

He flinched back, almost bumping into Azula. She growled and shoved him. “Will you knock it off,” She hissed. He blinked at her. 

“What are you doing?” Aiko asked, her voice stern. He twitched looking up. She was staring, mouth in a thin line. “Why do I feel you aren’t taking this seriously?” She asked. 

He shook his head and looked down. “Sorry Sifu,” He murmured. 

“Try again, Zuko. And please concentrate,” She said. Her voice softened. “We’re only going to practice for a little while longer.” 

He blinked at her in surprise, but nodded. He closed his eye one more time, and tried to keep his focus close. It was nearly impossible, and his mind extended out once again. He didn’t get close, just felt for the other people. He could sense Yue’s cold, and further up, he realized that Hakoda and Bato both were in the wheelhouse. He let his attention drift back to Aiko, who still felt different. 

He gave into the temptation and poked. He heard a squeak and opened his eye to look. Aiko rubbed her chest, eyes widening. “Who did that?” She asked quickly. She met his gaze. “Is this why you’ve been struggling? Because you’ve been poking other people?” 

He winced and nodded. She sighed. “Zuko, you need to be careful. To touch another’s inner fire can be dangerous. It brushes on a piece of the spirit that shouldn’t be interfered with.” 

“I’m sorry,” He said. “I just realized that I could.” 

“Well, that does explain Kaiden’s report. You accidentally reached into their fires, didn’t you?” 

He nodded. “I didn’t realize that I could. Azula made me realize it.” 

“You pushed on her fire, didn’t you?” He sheepishly nodded. She sighed. “You see why you have to be careful? You could’ve hurt her.” 

“Yes Sifu.” was the whispered response. 

“And, more than that, it’s rude,” She said, smiling. “People don’t like their spirits being poked.” 

He smiled quietly at her. “Yes ma’am.” He breathed out, and his eyebrows furrowed. “Your fire does feel different. It was a little familiar.” 

She blinked, going a little pale. He blinked at her reaction, before his mind made the connection. He closed his eye and breathed, reaching down towards the Chief’s quarters. 

“Prince Zuko,” Aiko said warninly. His eye flashed open. 

“You’re not human!” He gasped. She blinked. 

“What?” Azula stiffened. She turned to glare at Aiko. “What does that mean?” 

The Captain sighed, shook her head, and then snorted in amusement. “First off, that’s not polite, Zuko,” She said, reaching over to boop the end of his nose. He jerked back, confused. “Second, I am human. However, my grandmother? Not so much.” 

“Your grandmother was a dragonwife,” Azula said, wide eyed. Yue gasped. 

“They are real?” She said, shocked. “Dragonwives? I thought they were just part of Zuko’s stories.” 

Aiko sighed dramatically. “Nainai was a dragonwife, yes. And they aren’t just stories. But it’s rare for a dragon to become a dragonwife. And yes, male dragons are still called dragonwives.” She added, smiling. “But, dragons only gain the ability to shapeshift after a long life. So after so many years, to find a human that you love enough to give up your wings?” She shrugged. “Doesn’t happen often.” 

“But, didn’t you say that Kiyohime could switch back?” Yue questioned, looking between them. 

“Kiyohime could,” Aiko said. “It’s rumored that she was born to Agni’s daughter, Agenyu. She was probably ancient and powerful. However, if a dragon chooses to change, they cannot change back.” 

“Ah,” Yue nodded. “It’s like the people who walk into the waves. The ocean hears their voices and allows them to change shape.” 

“I suppose,” Aiko shrugged. “I don’t know those stories. All I know is that Nainai fell in love with Jeje, and had mother, who then had me. She was not happy when I joined the army, let me tell you.” 

“But wait,” Azula looked at him. “The air spirit,” 

“Right,” Zuko turned to their teacher. “How did she have a child if she was a dragon? Fujin decreed that no dragon would hatch until airbending reappeared.” 

“I’m surprised you know about that,” Aiko said. 

“I met a dragon.” 

“That’s very interesting,” She hummed. “I’m surprised one of them appeared to one of Sozin’s line.” She eyed them. “Think you can figure out the answer to your little question?” 

Both of them glared, but Yue gasped. “Her child wasn’t hatched!” She exclaimed. “They were born.” 

“Exactly,” Aiko smiled at her proudly. “A small loophole. So my Nainai was able to have my mother, and my two uncles.” 

“Did the colonel know that when he sent you with us?” Azula asked snidely. 

“Actually, he didn't,” Aiko answered. “I was sent because I’m a good teacher and firebender. Also, I know Liang, who will trust me when I show up. My heritage isn’t much known to my superiors. Besides, you two can’t judge,” She pointed. 

“What do you mean?” Zuko blinked. 

“It’s widely believed that one of your great-grandparents were a dragonwife,” she explained. 

“What?” They both gasped. 

“Was it Sozin’s wife?” Yue asked, covering her mouth. 

“No, it wasn’t. It was Ilah’s father,” Aiko said. “Nainai said that it was a stain on his honor that a hatchling of his would marry Azulon. Ilah was disowned when she accepted it.” 

“Wow,” Zuko whispered. “WHy didn’t we know that?” 

“Because no one in the royal family wants to remember that dragonwives are a thing,” She said with a sad shake of her head. “It would mean that dragons aren’t just mindless animals, but rather intelligent beings. And you can imagine how that would affect history.” 

“That’s terrible,” Yue breathed out. 

“Yes, it is. This entire war is terrible. That’s part of the reason why i accepted this posting,” She looked at the fire royalty. “The war has to end. And I believe that you two can help end it. So if I have the opportunity to help with that, I will.” 

They nodded. “THank you,” Zuko said softly. 

“Now, onto forms,” She clapped her hands rising to her feet. And you need to stop distracting me with storytime, or else we’ll never get to the actual teaching.” 

\----

A week into training, and Zuko wished they could go back to storytime. His muscles ached and he’d been acquainted with the planks of the deck more than he’d really wanted. Aiko was a good teacher, but she was a hard one. 

She was easily the best firebending teacher he’d ever had. She explained each move and demonstrated the forms when she taught them. She didn’t get frustrated with him or mean. She just corrected patiently and kept him going. 

But she drove them forward constantly. She re-taught them the basics, but showed them how they evolved into the advanced sets. She pushed them to be the best, but never without a smile or a laugh. He was learning so much, even though it was difficult. 

Yue was learning too. Aiko did a good job, teaching how firebending forms could be molded into the push and pull of water. Fire was more push than pull, but everything could be adapted. And in weapons training, it was easy to see that Yue was going to be dangerous with a dagger in her hand. 

Azula had beamed when Aiko had praised her for her teaching skills with Yue. She quickly covered it up with a scowl, but Zuko saw it. 

Training was always supervised by Hakoda. He would watch, whether in the wheelhouse or on the deck when Bato came out for his shift. Aiko ignored him mostly, though she always challenged him when the kids were done. 

On the third day, Hakoda actually took her up on it. The ensuing fight was amazing. Hakoda was fast and strong, his strikes meant to do the most damage with the least amount of energy. Aiko was slippery though, dodging with quicksilver movements. She lost though, falling to a feint. Hakoda had swung as if he was going to hit her in the face, but instead, kicked out, knocking her from her feet. She laughed as she hit the ground. After that, they sparred as the kids did their cool downs. 

After training, it was time for lessons. A lot of it was history, Aiko explaining where some of the old traditions came from. Some was politics, where she would present an old case and they had to figure out the best path forward. They all had different opinions, which led to some interesting debates. 

Zuko found himself feeling fond of the woman. She was cheerful and intelligent, and above all, competent. Even Azula liked her, despite their rocky start. 

He’d feel better if she stopped flirting with Hakoda. 

“Could you stop that?” He groaned. Aiko glanced down and laughed. 

“One day kiddo, you’re going to be making eyes at some pretty girl,” She paused, “Or boy, I dunno. Anyways, you’re going to get hit with that infatuation and I hope I’m there to laugh at you.” 

“Yeah, but the Chief?” Azula whined, balancing on the rail. “Eww.”

Aiko grinned. “You’ll be in the spot one day, little dragon. I can’t wait. I hope Hakoda has a son near your age. It’s going to be hilarious in about ten years.” 

“I don’t think he has kids,” Zuko answered, ignoring the teasing and Yue’s giggling. “Bato does, I think.” 

“I don’t know, I know Bato has a niece,” Azula said, tapping her chin. “Don’t know if they have kids.” 

Aiko looked between them, and snorted. “I’ll have to ask, but later.” She turned to look at the horizon, and her smile dropped slightly. “I do need to speak to him.” 

“We’ll stay here.” Azula wrinkled her nose. “Nobody needs to hear you fail.” 

Aiko laughed as she walked away. Yue pulled her hand down from where she was hiding her smile. “In the North, the Chief would be quite a catch. I can imagine it’s similar in the Fire NAtion.” 

“UGH!” Both Fire siblings groaned. Yue laughed out loud, covering her mouth again. He pushed her shoulder lightly, while Azula kicked in her direction. She twirled away, still giggling. 

“It’s laundry day tomorrow, right?” He asked his sister. She nodded. 

“Pretty sure.” 

“Fuuun,” he intoned. They both turned as Aiko and Hakod walked up. “That was fast,” He said, suddenly worried. 

Aiko winked. “I’m good at what I do.” He scrunched up his nose in disgust, making her snort. 

“I don’t want to know,” Hakoda muttered. “Aiko suggested that you should skip the weapons lesson today and focus on something else below deck.” 

“I figured you guys were feeling the last week,” She grinned, poking Zuko in the arm. He grunted, slapping her away. 

“We’re fine,” Azula said, eyebrows raised. She turned and looked around, eyes narrowing. “We’re almost to the bay for Omashu’s port, aren't we?” She said quietly. 

Hakoda smiled. “Yes. And these are rumors of a checkpoint ahead. So I want you below deck.” 

“Yes sir,” Zuko said, nodding. “I havn’t been able to finish that scroll I’ve been working on.” He stretched his shoulders. “Should we go now?” 

‘Please,” The chief nodded. He reached out and ruffled Zuko’s hair, who paused but beamed. “I’ll come tell you when it’s okay.” 

Azula saluted, before jumping off the railing with a flourish. She ducked under his hand as he reached out to tousle her hair and dashed towards the door. She stuck her tongue at Zuko for some reason, and disappeared below deck. 

“Brat,” Zuko muttered, following. Yue bowed to Hakoda and Aiko, before trailing behind.

He yelped when he entered the infirmary, realizing that his sister was holding one of his theater scrolls. “Azula!” He yelled. 

“Oh calm down, Zu-zu,” She waved him away. “I just want to see what’s so interesting about this.” Yue settled down next to her, leaning over to read it as well. 

“Just be careful,” He growled. He went to the cabinet and pulled out of his treasured healing scroll. He was working on how to knit bones together. He pushed away their giggling, focusing on the words. 

The door of the infirmary closed, and Aiko sat down, grinning at the girls. “What are you reading?” She asked. 

“ _ Taketori Monogatari _ ,” Azula answered. 

“Ah, that’s always a fun one,” She grinned and turned to Zuko. “You?”

“A scroll on healing bones.” He answered, blinking up and looking towards her. 

“You’re interested in healing?” She asked. He nodded. 

“I was lucky to find a teacher in the North Pole when we were there,” He said. “Since there’s been no firebending healers in centuries.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” AIko asked. “What do you mean by firebending healers?” 

He paused and stared at her in confusion. “I- I’ve never mentioned, have I?” He said softly. He hadn’t realized. “I can heal with fire.” 

He doesn't know if she’d be as surprised if he slapped her with a fish. “You can heal,” she whispered. “Is that true?” 

He rolled up his scroll and set it aside. Then he held out his hands and lit the rainbow fire in a breath. She gasped and stared. He smiled at the fire. “It was a gift from Agni.” 

“Can anyo- I mean, is it only your- I” She stuttered out, eyes as wide as they went. 

“No, I think anyone can learn,” He said quietly. “I tried to teach Azula.” 

“I can light the fire, but I’m not good at the actual healing.” Azula added softly, watching her, theater scroll forgotten. 

Zuko nodded. “I think it’s the storm in you,” He said. “One of the things in Master Yugoda’s note says that to heal with bending, you must have empathy for the wounds. Oceans and storms are not empathetic.” Azula nodded. 

“But anyone could learn?” Aiko asked. Zuko smiled.

“Hold out your hands.” He said. The captain looked at him, but she held out her hands in a cup. He cupped his hands, scooping up the multi-colored fire and dropping into her grip. She gasped. 

There was a moment, as she stared into the rainbow in her hands, wide-eyed and awed. She breathed out, the fire flaring slightly, and tears started sliding down her face. “It’s so- I can’t-” She choked on her words. “It’s-” 

“I know,” Zuko nodded quietly. “Now, you have to put it out.” 

Her face snapped up, staring at him in near panic. “What?” 

“Captain Aiko, you have to put the fire out.” He smiled comfortingly. “Trust me, please.” 

She nodded, sniffled, and breathed out slow. The fire went out and she let out a soft sob. 

“Do you remember that feeling, the one you had when you held it?” He asked. She nodded. “Remember that feeling and light your fire.” 

She closed her eyes and breathed in and the fire lit. And this time, it was rainbow, just like his. SHe opened her eyes and started crying fully. 

“It feels like hope,” She whispered. She held the fire up towards her face. “I can’t even describe it.” 

“I know,” he nodded. “Agni taught me that the secret of Fire is that Fire is life. Every element was used in creating humans, but Fire is the drive and passion that pushes us forward. It’s our survival instinct.” He smiled. “And it can heal.” 

She put the fire out and wiped at her face. “I came here to teach you and instead, you’ve taught me.” She let out a wet laugh. “This is amazing, Prince Zuko. This is just- I can’t believe it.”

Zuko ducked his head and grinned shyly. “I can teach you,” he offered. 

“Please,” she said, scooting forward. She bowed slightly sitting down, making the flame. “I’m honored to learn, your Highness.” 

  
  



End file.
